


Hell Hath No Fury.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: The Gerudo laugh as they tell the story of how they were brought.





	

**Title:** Hell Hath No Fury.  
**Fandom:** Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Ganondorf, mention of the three goddess.  
**Summary:** The Gerudo laugh as they tell the story of how they were brought.  
**Rating:** PG13.

**Hell Hath No Fury.**

Among Hyrule, each race has a leyend about how they came up to exist; the Goron proclaiming they were borne from Farore own body, for the godess laid down upon the earth and the sun her sisters and she had created and Farore's strength made it so that the first rocks that would become the great Goron race. The Zora sang, sweet and tender for everyone who'd care to listen, how the first Zora had been borne from Nayru's tears, for they had mixed with the water and the foam of her hope had ended shaping them as she would like. Hyrulians, always the vainer of them all, said simply that they had been made in resemblance of the three goddesses, with Din's strength and Farore's wisdom and Nayru's soul and they didn't question that knowledge further, their souls apeace, not caring to understand further.

The Gerudo, a warrior race by nature, have a much violent leyend about their origin. The Gerudo will laugh near the fire, alcohol nearby, and they will tell the story about how the powerful, sensual Din made the mistake of falling in love with a mortal man, a mere Hyrulian, and she loved him so that the magnificen Din, she who was mightier than her sisters, had hidden her strength so that she could be near her love.

The man, just like them all – will say te Gerudo, and they will nod between them all – had played with their Goddess onl to later scorn her and betray her, for he was already bethroded to someone else. Broken hearted and mad with grief, her pain created the desert and the Wasteland, and months later the Earthbound Din – for she had become pregnant and thus couldn't return to the Sacred Realm with her sisters – gave birth to the first Gerudo that ever were, a daughter of the fire and a man of her scorne. Still broken hearted and still insane with her grief and her hate, Din proclaimed that only daughters would be born to the desert, and that if there was to be a son, he should be hers.

If you were to ask a scholar about the translation, he'd specify that the language of the Gerudo leyend – or what it seems remains, since Gerudo don't write their traditions or leyends, depending on the oral tradition for their leyends to survive – probably meant it to say, 'to sacrifice the boy'.

As it is, the Gerudo interpretated for that boy was to become king of them.

Despite it all, Ganondorf always thought that story was nothing but fairytales. But now her fire burns under his skin, merciless and never-ending. She wants out at the same time that she knows that there is no one stronger than him. Din is a cruel mistress, sending fire that burns through his body instead of his blood, lightning to run through his soul.

Ganondorf's thirst can't be quenched now and he laughs as her pain spreads through his body, over his limbs. He can feel her anger and make it his own, can feel the way she craves for more of everything and now exactly what Din feels, know what she desires and acknowledge it as his own.

Din's fire is his own.  



End file.
